Bullying
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: {Underfell AU} Papyrus doesn't like that his baby brother is being bullied. Neither does Sans. {One-Shot rated T. R&R Undertale (c) Toby Fox}


**More Underfell trash for you nerds. Wanted to write more of Baby Bones Sans… and it turned into this. So… yeah. Enjoy that.**

 **Anti Gravity News: …..I'm working on it. I'm praying it'll be up by late tomorrow. Hopefully.**

~*~*~Elementary~*~*~

With their father usually working most of the time, Papyrus was practically stuck raising his little brother. Not that the tall skeleton complained about having to do so. The small skeleton was great company and Papyrus truly loved his baby brother, even if Sans did cause him trouble at times. But Sans was too young to mean any harm, and being so young, he was really too innocent to know how cruel their world was. This is what made Sans such an easy target for the other monsters. Why Papyrus had become very protective of the little skeleton. Their father was worried as well, of course, which is why he had asked Papyrus to watch Sans. Even though Gaster had to work constantly, being the Royal Scientist and all, Papyrus knew he cared about his sons. This was proved often when Sans or Papyrus would get sick, their father would call in so he could stay home and care for them. Sometimes he'd take off the day just to be with them after weeks of work.

Papyrus was brought from his thoughts as his phone went off, he blinked and pulled it out and looked at the screen. He frowned seeing who it was calling him.

"Yo, Paps, who is it?" Undyne asked.

"Sans' school." He answered as he accepted the call and lifted the phone to his skull holding up his hand to silence the rest of his group. "Hello?"

"Mr. Gaster?"

"Papyrus." He corrected. "Gaster is my father… is something wrong with Sans?" he asked.

"…Uh… Well… your little brother has gotten into a small fight."

"What?" Papyrus froze. "What do you mean small fight? Is he alright?"

"Well yes, but we need you to come get him."

"On my way." Papyrus said. He hung up. "Shit."

"What about a fight?" Dogamy asked.

"It appears Sans got into a fight." Papyrus said as he stood slinging his bag over his shoulder and picking up his tray.

"Whoa! Wait a second. Sans, little bitty, harmless _Sans_ got into a _fight_?" Undyne asked.

"No offense, but your baby brother isn't a fighter, dude." Said an armless monster.

"Exactly." Papyrus said. "See you guys later." He left dumping the tray into the garbage can as he passed it rushing for the office as he dialed his father's number. As he entered the office Gaster picked up.

 _{There better be a good reason you're calling me when you're supposed to be in school.}_ His father said. Papyrus answered as he signed himself out.

"Sans' school called me, apparently he got into a fight I need to go get him thought you should know." He explained. The receptionist nodded at him signally that he was clear to leave, and he quickly left the school practically running from the building.

 _{Wait, our Sans got into a fight?}_ his father questioned, confused.

"Apparently, I'm on my way to his school I'll call you back once I've gotten all the information." Papyrus said.

 _{Alright, I'll try to get off early… Can't promise anything though.}_ His father sighed.

"Alright… Bye." The tall skeleton said as the elementary school came into view. He hung up and sighed as jogged up to the doors and walked in. He made his way into the front office and immediately saw Sans. The tiny skeleton was sitting curled up in a chair, hugging his legs to his chest and his face buried in his knees. A few seats away from him sat a lizard monster that had its arms crossed. Papyrus rushed to his brother and knelt placing a hand on the small skeleton's shoulder. Sans jumped and looked up.

"Papy…" he whispered. The older skeleton froze; his little brother had small scraps on his skull and a small crack coming from his right eye socket. Papyrus hoped that his eye hadn't been permanently injured. Papyrus looked up as a bunny monster stepped out of the office.

"Papyrus, thank you for coming. I'm sorry to pull you from your studies." He said

"It's fine. What happened? Who did this?" Papyrus asked.

"From what I gathered, Sans and Victor had a small disagreement and it escalated rather quickly." The principal explained.

"Sans started it!" the little lizard suddenly yelled. "he was the one who struck first!"

"Sans, is that true?" Papyrus asked looking at his younger brother. Sans looked up at him and whimpered shaking his head.

"n-no…. i… i never hit b-back. he's lying… i never even spoke to him today…." Sans said, his voice quiet as if he was hesitant to tell the truth. His eyes flicked towards the lizard monster then to his brother.

"Liar!" the lizard hissed. "All you do is cause trouble!" Sans flinched and looked like he was about to cry.

"I think its best is Sans went home for the rest of the day." The principal said. Papyrus scooped his trembling brother up into his arms as he stood.

"I do hope that you'll punish the little liar appropriately." He told the rabbit, who nodded and sent a small glare to the seething lizard.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure once his father gets here that Victor will not get away with this." He said. Papyrus nodded and turned leaving. Sans clung to him his face buried in his shoulder.

"When we get home, I want the truth. You're going to tell me everything, got it?" he felt Sans nod and sighed. The walk back to Snowdin was silent, at one point Sans had fallen asleep. Papyrus looked down at his baby brother and sighed shaking his head. He glanced at the crack on his brother's eye and frowned, he'd have to give Sans a healing item for his injuries, and hope his eye would be fine.

Once they arrived at the house Papyrus shifted his brother into one arm so he could opened the door. He walked inside and kicked it shut heading over to the couch where he laid Sans down. Papyrus gently pried his brother's hands off his shirt and headed into the kitchen shifting through the cabinets. He found some monster candy and decided that it have to do and went back to his brother's side. He sat on the couch and nudged Sans.

"Wake up, baby brother." he said. Sans shifted and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Papyrus and then at the piece of candy he held out for him. The small skeleton blinked and took it eating it. His injuries faded away along with the one on his eye. "…Sans, glow your eyes for me."

"Why?" Sans asked confused tilting his head to the side.

"Just do it." Papyrus said. Sans frowned, but did as told. Papyrus sighed in relief as both eyes lit up bright red. "Tell me what happened." He said. Sans eyes went back to normal and he looked down staring at the ground.

"… you'll be mad…" he said.

"Were you really the one to start the fight?" Papyrus asked.

"no!" Sans cried immediately. "no, i didn't! i swear i didn't!"

"Then why would I be mad?" Papyrus asked. Sans looked down.

"…'cause i didn't fight back…" he said. Papyrus resisted the urge to face palm. Sometimes he didn't understand Sans at all.

"Sans, why would you think that? I don't want you fighting, neither does dad. You're too young for that." he said, looking at his little brother. "…What's been going on, Sans? I want the truth."

"…" Sans didn't speak only pulled his knees up and hugged them. Papyrus frowned at this and reached over pulling his younger brother into his lap.

"Sans, have the kids at school been bullying you?" he asked. Sans didn't answer only curled up against his brother. "…How long has this been going on? Sans, tell me now." He demanded. Sans shook his head.

"n-no…" he said.

"Sans do not lie to me. if you're being bullied I need to know." Papyrus said. Sans stayed silent, and Papyrus was about to asked again when the small skeleton finally spoke.

"…I can't... it'll get worse… they said if I said anything that I'd regret it…." Sans whimpered out. Papyrus growled.

"Little shits… I'm calling the school" he said.

"NO! You can't! If they found out I said anything than Victor will be mad! That's why he hurt me today! I told Miss Kitty and he got really angry!" Sans cried out eyes wide. Papyrus wrapped his arms around him. Sans gripped his shirt trembling. Papyrus felt his eyes glow. There was no fucking way those little punks were getting away with this.

"Trust me, Sans. They won't ever bother you again." he said. Sans pulled back looking up at his brother.

"Papy….?" Sans trailed off as his brother placed a hand on his skull and rubbed it.

"Don't worry about it." Papyrus told him. "How long has this been going on?"

"…few weeks…" Sans answered looking down.

"Fucking… Why didn't you say anything, Sans?" Papyrus asked.

"…i was scared… victor said that if I told that everyone would hate me and no one would believe me…" Sans murmured. Papyrus sighed and hugged his brother close again.

"You shouldn't hide something like this Sans. If this happens again, I want you to tell me got it? Either me or Dad." Papyrus said.

"…daddy won't be angry with me will he?" Sans asked frowning.

"No, why would you think that?"

"…"

"…What did those kids say?"

"…they said the reason dad's always working is that because I'm a disappointment 'cause I'm weak…" he murmured.

"You aren't weak, and you know Dad would be home if he could." Papyrus said. He was hating these kids more and more every second. Sans fell silent and curled up against Papyrus. The older skeleton sighed held him. He pulled out his phone and redialed Gaster's number. Sans glanced up at him then at the phone. He shifted in Papyrus' lap so he was facing his brother. The tall skeleton taped the tip of his finger on bridge of Sans' nose. The small skeleton shook his head and smiled.

 _{how is he?}_

"He was a bit beat up but he's fine." Papyrus answered, distracted Sans by tickling his rib cage. The younger giggled and grabbed his hand to stop him. "…we have a bigger problem though… He's being bullied."

 _{What? How long?}_ Gaster asked.

"Few weeks is what he told me." Papyrus said snagging Sans as the younger tried to escape. Sans giggled and squirmed, stopping when he finally picked up on the conversation he reached for the phone immediately. "oh no ya don't pipsqueak." The older said holding the skeleton at a distance.

"no! he'll be angry!" Sans complained.

 _{What's going on?}_

"he's trying to take the phone. Those brats have convinced him that you're going to be angry." Papyrus said. "Stop." He told Sans as the small skeleton squirmed trying to grab the phone. Sans stopped and went limp. Papyrus eyed him before pulling the younger back over to him, and placing his hand on top of his brother's skull.

"he's going to be angry…" Sans said.

 _{let me talk to him.}_ Papyrus held the phone towards his baby brother.

"He wants to talk to you." Papyrus said. Sans frowned and took the phone.

"…hi dad…" he said.

 _{Pap said you were being bullied. Is that true?}_

"….yes…"

 _{Sans, I'm not angry at you.}_

"really?"

 _{Of course. I'm upset you didn't say anything sooner though.}_ Gaster sighed.

"…sorry…" Sans said.

 _{It's fine. I'm just glad that you're ok. put your brother back on.}_

Sans raised the phone up handing it back to his older brother. Papyrus took it and rubbed Sans head affectionately. Sans closed his eyes and relaxed. Papyrus watched him as he spoke to their father. Sans half listened to the rest of the conversation as he curled up against his brother's side.

"It's fine. See you when you get home. Bye." Papyrus flipped his phone shut with a sigh and set it down on the coffee table. He looked down at his little brother. The small skeleton was staring at the floor. "what do you want for dinner?" he asked. Sans shrugged.

"anything's fine." he murmured.

"Grillby's?" Papyrus asked. Sans perked up and looked up smiling.

"Could we?" he asked.

"Sure." Papyrus said smiling as his brother jumped up from the couch.

'Yes! Let's go!" he said. Papyrus stood and sighed following the kid out of the house.

~*~*~Middle school~*~*~

Papyrus was sparring with Undyne when he got the call. He blocked the fish monster's attack and help up his hand as he pulled his phone and out and answered it.

"Hello?"

" _P-papyrus?"_ his brother's voice was weak and Sans sounded like he was in pain. Papyrus frowned.

"Sans? What's wrong?" Papyrus asked. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he let his eyes flick to the clock to check the time. Sans should still be in school.

"… _i… i need you t-to come get me… i-i can't move… it hurts to m-much…"_ the eighth grader said.

"Sans what happened?" Papyrus demanded.

" _..t-they cornered me… I w-was able to g-get away… hiding in… the grass near… the wish room…."_ Sans voice got quieter and started to slur. Papyrus cursed under his breath.

"I'll be there soon. Try to stay awake." He told Sans before hanging up. "I have to go get Sans seems there was another fight."

"He's gonna have to learn sooner or later." Undyne said. Papyrus didn't respond, as he jogged away from the fish's house and towards the wish room. Once he got to it he paused and looked around.

"Sans?" he called. One of the patches of grass rustled and Sans poked his head out before crawling from his hiding spot and running to his brother. Papyrus caught him as the younger threw himself at him. Papyrus held him tightly before pulling away and kneeling. Sans was rather beat up. He had cracks running throughout his skull and a huge one through his right eye. Papyrus sighed and pulled out a spider donut, and handed it to Sans.

"My eye really hurts…." Sans said weakly. He rubbed at the cracked eye. Papyrus stopped him.

"They cracked it pretty good…" Papyrus said, nudging his brother. Sans ate the healing item and looked up at his brother. "Glow your eyes." Sans did as told. Only his left flickered on.

"…it hurts." Sans said shaking his head as he let his eyes return to normal.

"Fuck… Dad is not going to like this." Papyrus said. "Let's get you home."

Needless to say the school dealt with a very pissed off father and overprotective older brother.

~*~*~High School~*~*~

Sans sighed as he pulled out his sketch book and a few other books and slipped them into his bag. He could feel the eyes of the monsters behind him on him. He shut his locker and stood there for a second before turning and bolting down the hall. He heard the four run after him and took a left, into the cafeteria. The other students jumped up as he ran in. Sans didn't dare look back as he slammed a hand on a table and jumped over it and ran for the doors. He was half way to the doors when he was rammed from behind. The skeleton grunted as he hit the ground. He rolled onto his back and kicked out, his foot slamming into the lizard and sending him flying back into one of his pals. Sans stood and took a stance allowing his eye to light up.

"Oh, Sansy's got some fight today." Victor said. Sans glared at the lizard, and raised up his arm summoning several bones from the ground as he did so.

"Back off." Sans warned. "Or you'll regret it."

"Oh? Really now? Haha, I think Sansy boy needs to be reminded of his place, guys." The lizard said. His lackeys chuckled. Sans held his ground. He couldn't keep running. No, he was going to end this. The snowdrake came at him first opening his jaws. Sans dodged and sent the bones straight at the monster. He yelped as he got hit and was knocked back onto the ground. Sans held out his hand and curled his fingers slightly and lifted his arm and swept it the side to towards the mouse monster. The snowdrake cried out in shock as he flew into the mouse who yelped as he was knocked down. The fourth, a cat monster stepped forward.

Sans stared at him, the other students had gathered around. The cat bared his fangs and Sans sneered at him. The cat lunged and Sans held out his hand stopping the Cat mid-lunge. He hissed and squirmed clawing at the air. Sans smirked lifting him up before slamming him down into the ground. He released him from his magic as he dodged an attack from the mouse and snowdrake. The snow drake slammed into him knocking him off balance, the mouse took advantage and kicked his leg out. Sans hissed as he hit the ground and moved quickly rolling out of the way of another attack and sent a wave of bones into the two, slamming them into the wall. Sand stood and turned to punch the cat in the face and swept his feet out from under him. The cat crashed to the ground and Sans kicked him in the stomach sending him rolling. He turned and was immediately smacked into a table.

The skeleton hissed as both him and the table crashed to the ground. He groaned in pain as he rolled off the table. Sans stood shakily only to be struck again and sent right back to the ground. Victor cackled his tail lashing from side to side. He set a foot on Sans rib cage and pressed down. Sans yelped in pain feeling his bones strain against the weight.

"Ain't so tough now are ya, Sansy?" Victor taunted. Sans glared and went to raise his hand only to have it stepped on by the cat. He glared at the feline monster. He felt the pressure on his chest increase and wheezed in pain. The mouse and snowdrake came over laughing. Sans stared up at them and closed his eyes.

' _shit.'_ He thought. He winced as he felt the damn feline grind his foot into his hand. the pressure on his chest kept increasing, his bones screaming in protest. He bite back the whine that so desperately wanted to escape. Suddenly, Victor removed his foot. Sans breathed, before screaming as the foot returned in a harsh kick. A loud snapping and cracking sound came from his rib cage and Sans gasped in pain his eye burned brighter and he lashed out punching out the cat's knee and using his magic to blast the others away from him. He rolled painfully wrapping an arm around his ribs as he stood. He stumbled and grabbed on to the nearest table for support. He shuddered holding on to the broken rib. Sans shut his eyes tightly and fell to his knees.

He looked up and gulped seeing the four were back. The lizards grabbed him pulling him up and punched him in the jaw. Sans felt one of his fangs come loose and spat it out. He screamed as the Lizard punched his cracked rib snapping that one as well. Sans shut his eyes shuddering at the pain.

"Hehe… so pathetic… Maybe if ya didn't fight it wouldn't of been so bad." The lizard taunted. "So… ya learn your lesson, Sansy? Are ya gonna be a good boy from now on?" Sans opened his eyes and spat in the monsters face.

"Got fuck yourself, Scales." He hissed. Victor wiped off his face and raised his fist.

"What in the Underworld is going on in here?!" came a yell. Victor and his lackeys froze. Sans sighed and turned his head along with them towards the voice and alligator monster stood glaring at them the students surrounding the five immediately bolted as Victor released Sans who leaned back into the table clutching his ribs.

"Victor, Sans in my office. NOW!" he barked. Sans pushed off the table and limped passed the principal. Victor walked passed him shooting the skeleton a glare. Sans returned it. The principal followed. As soon as they were in the office Sans collapsed into one of the chairs.

"This is the 5th fight this week!" Valor yelled. Sans slid down slightly in the chair tightening his arms around his chest.

"Victor is the one who's picking fights not me." he said weakly.

"Both of you are at fault! This little rivalry has got to end. _Today._

"He is the one who attacked me!" Sans cried. "It's not really a fight if one of the monsters involve are being beaten to dust!"

"I saw you fighting, Sans!" Valor said.

"Because you or the teachers won't do a fucking thing about this!" Sans wheezed. "I've been reporting this issue since ninth grade and none of you have done… shit… about it!" The skeleton closed his eyes gasping slightly in pain.

"Watch your language." Valor hissed. Sans glared before looking away and flipping up his hood. "I'm calling both of your guardians. You're both suspended for three weeks."

Sans tensed, "That's… not fair! I have a major calculus test…. Next week… I can't…. miss it!" he said, frowning.

"You should have thought about that before fighting." Valor said. Sans stared at him in shock and slumped more in his chair. "Hello, Mr. Papyrus, this is Mr. Valor. I'm calling about Sans."

Sans blocked out the rest of the conversation pulling his hood down more. Sans had prided himself in his high grades. He was at the top of his class. He was supposed to be valedictorian at graduation. It wasn't fair that it was possible for him to lose that because of the one time he decided to fight back. He clenched his hands into fists.

"This is your fault." Victor hissed. Sans shot him a death glare, resisting the urge to dunk the asshole right then and there. Valor started talking to them, and both boys looked up at him.

"When you return from you're suspension, you both will have after school detention to catch up on any work." He said. Sans sighed, at least he could make it up. "And when you do come back I do hope you both will cease this reckless behavior."

"As long as Scales behaves I will." Sans said.

"Ya wanna go again, Bones? How 'bout you table that magic of yours and fight me like a man?" Victor hissed.

"Ok. Fine by me, I'll have a great time smashing your face in" Sans hissed, grinning as he stared at the lizard. The one good thing that came out of this was that Victor looked more fucked up that Sans did.

"ENOUGH!" Valor yelled. The two looked at him, and Sans slumped back into his chair shrinking into his large parka. He glared at the floor, until he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Papyrus. The elder stood in full armor. His scarlet cape wrapped around his shoulders and flowing down his back. Sans immediately knew that he'd been on patrol. Sans shrank further into his jacket looking back down at the floor. He heard his older brother walk over.

"This has to stop." Papyrus said.

"I agree. And I've already informed both of them of it." Valor said.

"No. I mean the fact that this has been happening and not you or any of your staff have done anything about it!" Papyrus snapped. "I know for a fact that Sans has told you or a teacher of this problem. I'm not even shocked that he took matters in his own hands. In fact I'm glad he did! And I hope that if this does happen again because you refuse to stop it that the lizard ends up in the hospital for it!"

"What's going on?" Papyrus and Valor looked over to see a tall lizard.

"I'm assuming that you are Victor's father?" Papyrus asked. The lizard froze.

"Y-yes, Sir. I am."

"I suggest that you deal with them. Or I'll do it for you." Papyrus hissed. He put a hand on Sans shoulder. "Come on Sans. Let's go home." Sans stood and hissed quietly. He followed Papyrus out of the office.

"..He broke t-two….ribs." Sans said weakly.

"And knocked out a tooth it seems. But by the looks of the little shit, you didn't go down without a fight." Papyrus said. "I'm proud of you." Sans blinked and grinned.

"…I used the attacks you taught me." he said. Papyrus grinned.

"Training is paying off then." Papyrus said.

"Do ya think you could teach me more?" Sans asked. "I'm free for the next 3 weeks." He joked.

"I'll be happy to train you." Papyrus said. "But first we have to fix those ribs and that tooth."

Sans smiled and leaned against his brother. Papyrus placed an arm around him to support him. The younger skeleton sighed and relaxed.

~*~*~End~*~*~

 **There ya go. I hope you guys liked that.**


End file.
